


Bit of Gold

by foryour_entertainment



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryour_entertainment/pseuds/foryour_entertainment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shifty streets of Riften, Bjorn, the newest member of the companions, comes face to face with temptation himself. Can the Nord warrior resist and be as honorable as his Shield-Brothers, or will Brynjolf lure him once more into a clandestine life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed so please forgive any mistakes that may have been left behind. This is my first attempt at a Skyrim fanfiction and I am still considering whether or not to continue it. If you do think that it would be worth it for me to continue it, please tell me. Enjoy!

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lad?"

Bjorn jumped as the voice behind him startled him out of his thoughts. The Nord had been too busy studying his map-damned Riften and its complicated layout-to notice that someone had walked up to him. His eyes narrowed at the man that was standing before him. Something about the other Nord did not sit right with the newest member of the Companions. Not very many people were able to sneak up on the warrior, not since the Ritual with Aela. The fact that this man had managed to approach him without Bjorn noticing sent warning bells ringing in his mind. This man was not to be trusted.

"What?" he asked sharply as his eyes narrowed at the smaller man. To his credit, the stranger did not look the least bit fazed by Bjorn, a man of considerable size with a deadly war hammer strapped to his back, and his scariest glare. If anything, he looked amused.

"Would you be interested in making a bit of easy gold? You look like a man with the sort of skills that I need," the smaller man asked with a charming smile. At another time it would have convinced the warrior to do anything the other man wanted, and Bjorn realized with a jolt what the man was getting at. Charming as it may be, the honor-bound Nord could see through the lies and treachery that lay beneath that devastating smile. His hands clenched as memories of his life before the Companions flashed through his mind. Roughly pushing them aside the blonde man turned away from the smaller Nord.

"I think you are mistaken. I am not interested in that kind of work," Bjorn responded coldly as he pocketed his map and tried to get away from the stranger. That kind of lifestyle had nearly cost him his life. He had vowed to turn his ways around and live honorably after he had been narrowly spared his fate. Bjorn would not jeopardize his second chance for something as inconsequential as a 'bit of easy gold', as the other man put it.

Nimbly, the man stepped in front of him once more, effectively blocking his path. Anger swelled in the werewolf's chest as ice-cold, blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the criminal. Vision going red, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Bjorn to keep his beast in check. The smile and wicked gleam, however, never faltered from the stranger's visage-even as he noticed the irritation in his companion. "I don't believe that I am, lad. I would recognize a man of my 'talents' a mile away. Between you and me, your pockets look a bit light on gold," green eyes roamed over his body boldly as the other Nord stated confidently. It made Bjorn feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"I have no time for this," he all but growled as he pushed past the man roughly. Once upon a time he had been young and foolish enough to take the man up on his offer, the allure of gold and danger a powerful magnet to illicit activities in Cyrodiil. Now, though, he had learned his lesson and was bound by oath to conduct himself as a true warrior of Skyrim-with honor. If any of his Shield-Brothers noticed the ease with which he picked locks, the lightness of his steps, his ability to blend in with the shadows, they did not mention it as they went through life in Jorrvaskr.

Beastblood boiling in his veins, the Nord did not need to turn around to know that the smaller man was staring after him. He could feel the weight of his stare on his back as he tried to put as much distance between them as fast as possible. Shaking his head to clear it from thoughts of those penetrating green eyes, Bjorn squared his shoulders as he left the sinister city. A low growl burst from his chest as he set about hunting down the criminal that Vilkas had sent him after. His encounter with the other man had set him on edge and left him with a desire to let loose the Gift of Hircine. No one would care for an escaped convict torn to shreds, not as long as he got the job done.


End file.
